De disparos y Muppets
by Lu Hatake
Summary: Aún recuerdo a esa chica loca con la que me tope aquel día. Hace tiempo que no la veo, pero algo me dice que algún día me topare de nuevo con esa chica desquiciada, en el buen sentido del humor. James/OC


**De disparos y Muppets**

.

Aún recuerdo a esa chica loca con la que me tope aquel día. Todavía cuando la recuerdo, se me escapa una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. Hace tiempo que no la veo, pero algo me dice que algún día me topare de nuevo con esa chica desquiciada, en el buen sentido del humor.

Summer podía presumir de ser la chica mas despistada, risueña, inocente, rara, traviesa, ingeniosa y con una alocada (demasiado tal vez) imaginación de niña de cuatro años, a pesar de que ya tenía veintidós años recién cumplidos.

Tenía el rostro pálido, el cabello castaño y medio ondulado; muy largo por cierto, sus eran orbes cafés y una brillante sonrisa acompañada de unos labios medio gruesos y rosas. Era delgada y vestía con su uniforme de la universidad privada que constaba de un vestido color azul marino de tirantes gruesos sobre una blusa blanca larga, calcetas azules y unos relucientes zapatos negros.

Aquella primera vez que la vi caminaba frente a mí, subió las escaleras del hotel donde yo me hospedaba por ese tiempo y en el ultimo escalón se le torció el pie y cayó hacia atrás, sobre mí, por fortuna yo era lo bastante fuerte para sostenerla. Ella se enderezo rápidamente y me sonrió.

― Gracias, señor –exclamo con encanto. En ese momento creí que era la típica chica dulce que solo deseaba la paz mundial y que solo sacaba buenas notas en la escuela, una opinión muy, pero mucho muy alejada de la realidad.

Summer se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino el cual era el mismo que el mío. De repente volteo a verme con escepticismo, levantando una ceja, pues creía que la estaba siguiendo, pero finalmente descubrimos que la puerta de su habitación estaba frente a la mía y cada quien entro por su lado.

**.o0O0o.**

Ya era muy de noche cuando de pronto unos disparos se escucharon fuera de mi habitación. Me levante y abrí la puerta para ver que había pasado; una cosa no muy inteligente debo admitir.

Mi molesto y extraño vecino con pistola en mano, estaba en su departamento con la puerta abierta con cuatro hombres tirados en el suelo, totalmente inconscientes y él estaba herido de una mano. ¿Esos sujetos estaban muertos?

― ¿Qué clase de deidad te crees para matarlos? –le reclame impactada.

James dio un respingo, supongo que no esperaba verme.

― No están muertos. –me aseguro.

La alarma del hotel resonó por los pasillos de repente.

― Necesito esconderme. –musito James.

― Ash, ok, entra a mi habitación –dije con fastidio y abrí mas la puerta.

―No me refería a eso. –agrego de inmediato.

―Pues yo no veo que tengas otra opción –dije con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido.

James enfurruñado entro a mi cuarto de hotel. Cerré la puerta y él observo que yo tenía una vasija llena de helado con la televisión encendida transmitiendo una película de terror. Yo apague el televisor de la sala pequeña enseguida.

― ¿Despierta a las tres de la mañana? –pregunto extrañado de mi comportamiento mirando mi reloj digital cercano.

―No tenía otra cosa que hacer –me justifique.

― ¿No se te ocurrió dormir? – inquirió con sarcasmo contenido.

―Ni loca. Llevo tres películas de terror seguidas, dormir seria mi última opción. Oye, ¡¿por qué no me miras cuando te hablo?! –me enfade cuando se volteo a la mitad de lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

― ¿Podrías ponerte algo encima? –se quejo James viendo todo menos a mí. Yo me mire a mí misma, no estaba tan mal, traía una blusa de tirantes de los Muppets y unos calzones.

― ¡Santo cielo! –exclame dándome cuenta del problema. – ¿No te gustan los Muppets? –declare aterrada.

― Olvídalo –James rodo los ojos.

Enseguida los guardias del hotel llegaron a mi puerta para registrar el lugar, supongo que alguien se habrá quejado de los disparos que se escucharon hace rato.

― Un momento –les dije. –Estoy… desnuda –les grite.

―Más vale que lo crean –dijo James para sí mismo, aunque pude escucharlo.

―Cállate –le dije –Escóndete arriba de mi closet, tras los cobertores.

―Registraran allí –me dijo.

―Yo me encargo, tu vete –lo empuje para que se fuera y después me apresure a abrir la puerta.

―Sentimos mo-molestarla –dijo el guardia viéndome anonadado, no sé por qué. ¿Tampoco le gustan los Muppets?

―No le creo nada, pero pase. –le dije fastidiada.

Los guardias se metieron a mi habitación y empezaron a revisarla. Cuando note que se fueron a mi habitación personal, me recosté en la cama agarrándome el estomago y fingiendo una cara de dolor.

―Por favor, rápido… ¡auch! Es que tengo unos cólicos tremendos, ya saben, menstruales – hacia cara de dolor –no sé porque pero mi ciclo ha estado muy raro, se supone que dura cinco días, ¡pero me ha durado veinte! ¡¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por qué?! ¡Auuch!

Los presentes guardias negaron incómodos y sonrojados.

― ¡auch! ¡Duele! –Me revolqué en la cama, patalee, hice toda una escena dramática digna de un Oscar – ¡Es como si fueras a tener un parto! –grite como último recurso al ver que no se iban.

―Estoy seguro que no hay nada aquí, ¡vámonos! –dijo uno de los guardias saliendo disparado de mi cuarto y sus compañeros lo siguieron.

James salió de su escondite. –Buena actuación –me felicito.

―Gracias –sonreí levantándome de la cama. –Si no quieres que te atrapen no podrás salir esta noche de mi cuarto.

― ¿Estás hablando en forma seductora? –entrecerró los ojos y me sonrió con sorna.

― ¡Claro que no! –le dije y James camino fuera de mi habitación. – ¡Espera! ¿No quieres dormir aquí conmigo? Mi cama es muy amplia –James tiro una risita burlona. – ¡No, no es que tenga miedo! ¡Yo veo ese tipo de películas todo el tiempo! –y el se rio más fuerte. Este tipo… ¡como me molesta!

― Querida… -dejo un espacio para que le dijera mi nombre.

― Summer, y no soy tu "Querida".

― De acuerdo, mi estimada Summer, te prometo que todas esas películas de terror que has visto, no son reales, nena. –musito tocándome la cabeza.

― No necesito que me lo digas. –gruñí y me quite su mano de un manotazo.

― Tengo que irme, de verdad gracias por esconderme, te debo una. –exclamo acercándose a la puerta. –Ah, y Summer, no invites a cualquier extraño a tu habitación y menos para quedarse a dormir.

Después de eso, cruzo la puerta y no lo vi más. No sé si al final lo atraparon los policías o si logro escarpar o si de verdad mato a esos sujetos, solo sé que se fue y ahora yo estoy asustada.

Por favor… ¡que Samara Morgan no sea real!

**.o0O0o.**

Caminaba por las calles de Londres. Hacía frío y por eso mismo llevaba una reconfortante gabardina negra. La banqueta por donde transitaba estaba mojada, había llovido hace poco. Acababa de volver de Rusia y de pasar un trago amargo por la traición de Vesper. Tenía que descansar un tiempo y M me lo concedió.

Llevaba cerca de dos semanas aquí sin hacer nada más que hacer cosas aburridas como visitar museos o ir al teatro. Mi rutina era perezosa pero me gustaba un poco. De pronto, la vi a lo lejos, Summer estaba frente a un puesto de flores con una niña en brazos de al menos un año. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vi? Vaya, la vida continua siempre y no le importa quién batalla para superar el pasado, ni la vida ni el tiempo perdonan. Es increíble ver a esa loca con una hija. Ella volteo y me ha visto, así que no queda más remedio que ir a su encuentro.

Ella camina hacia mí y yo hacia ella.

Al tenerla enfrente no puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente, aun no puedo imaginármela de madre.

― ¿Casada o unión libre? –le pregunte mientras ella sonreía.

― Ninguna de las dos. –contesto sorprendiéndome.

― Es tu hija, ¿no? –señale a la pequeña parecida a ella.

― No. –rió. –Es mi hermana, se llama Vivian.

― Oh.

― Te vez bien. –opino Summer. Sonreí. Iba a decirle lo mismo cuando la pequeña extendió sus bracitos hacia mí. – ¿Quieres cargarla?

― No soy bueno con los niños. –pero antes de que me diera cuenta, la niña ya estaba en mis brazos. Summer me dijo como sostenerla. Me sentí raro e imagine que junto a Summer y la pequeña éramos una familia. Pero aquello no pasaría de ser una simple fantasía. Un hombre como yo jamás podría tener una familia. La pequeñita regreso con Summer y mi sonrisa desapareció poco a poco al saber que la fantasía había terminado.

― ¿Y tú que has hecho? ¿Ya te has casado? –me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza. –Pues ya te estás quedando, anciano. –sonrió y yo lo hice también.

― No creo que haya una chica para mí. –confesé.

― He visto a una chica para ti. –me dijo.

― ¿En dónde?

― Hace un rato estaba viendo las flores, vive a tres manzanas de aquí.

― Oh, dile que iré a verla pronto.

― Yo le paso tu recado. –me prometió con una sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Di la media vuelta con la intención de regresar al hotel, camine un par de pasos pero finalmente regrese a donde había visto a Summer. La observe a lo lejos y corrí para alcanzarla. Ella volteo a verme y me sonrió, al igual que Vivian.

―Tengo que ver que Vivian llegue con bien a su casa, después de todo, te tiene a ti como hermana.

― Oye -me reclamo sonriendo. ―Entonces vamos.

Por alguna razón, siento que después de este día, no podre dejarla tan fácilmente como lo hice hace tiempo.

* * *

**Al parecer es el primer fanfic de James Bond en español, me muero de los nervios no solo por eso, sino por que ésta historia es de las más raras que he escrito. Tenía esta idea hace mucho y antes de que quedara en el olvido la he publicado.**


End file.
